


Just you and me

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Prompt: “You need to relax.” - “Relaxing is for the weak.”
Relationships: Mikey Way/Reader, Mikey Way/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Just you and me

Staring at the ceiling, you sighed. This wasn’t the first night this week that you couldn’t sleep. No matter what you did, you were wide awake, and it always seem to happen at about 2 am. Rolling over, you looked at Mikey, who was fast asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, you climbed out of bed quietly and quickly. Closing the bedroom door behind you, you wandered around the apartment, trying to decide if you wanted to sleep on the couch. The was something peaceful about this time of the morning - not many people were awake, and neither were animals. 

Wrapping yourself in a blanket, you grabbed some coffee and sat on the small balcony of the apartment. Sitting in silence, watching the few cars on the street, your mind started to wander to your work and how it was going to be a long day. You really thought about calling out, but you knew that no one would help you out and take care of some items that had to be done today, so you would have twice as much to do, and deadlines wouldn’t be met, which would cause your boss to get angry.

“Hey, you” You turned around to see Mikey pulling down a hoodie as he sat next to you.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Kinda.” he yawned, “I rolled over, and you weren’t there.”

You smiled at him, “I just didn’t want to wake you. I couldn’t sleep.”

“How many days has it been?”

“Since what?”

“Since you’ve gotten a full night of sleep?” Mikey’s voice as rough with sleep, but also very firm.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, “2 days.”

“Y/n. This isn’t healthy.”

You rubbed your eyes, “I know, Mikey, I know. I’m just not sure what I can do right now.”

“You need to relax.” Mikey reached over to you and pulled you onto his lap.

“Relaxing is for the weak.” You cuddled into Mikey’s neck.

“That might be so, but if you don’t relax, you are going to burn out, and then it really won’t be good” Mikey adjusted the blanket around you and kissed your temple.

“But how can I relax when I don’t know what is wrong? My brain is like running at like 100 miles per hour all the time.”

“You’ve got some vacation time saved up, right?”

“Yeah, but I was planning on using that to visit you on tour.”

“I know, babe, but what if we used that before the tour, and we go away to that cabin the woods you found?” 

“With everyone?” You yawned.

“Nope, you and me. Y/N and Mikey.”

You looked up at Mikey and gave him a big smile. “I would love that. Get away from the city, no phones, just me kicking your ass in board games.”

“You will never kick my ass. You forget that I’m the younger brother, I have my ways of getting what I want.” Mikey started tickling you.

“Micheal! Stop!” You laughed.

“Fine.” Mikey smiled at you, “Fine, fine.”

You snuggled against Mikey against, and you felt yourself getting sleepy, “Mikey?”

“Yes?”

“Can we go back to bed? I’m tired.”

In a quick movement, Mikey stood up and was carrying you to bed, “Anything you want.”

As you and Mikey got into bed, you curled up against him and listened to his heartbeat as you finally fell back asleep.


End file.
